Escapada
by MissLouder
Summary: [LOST CANVAS] Dejando a un lado sus obligaciones, dos caballeros se escabullen de sus respectivas misiones, teniendo una meta fija: Estar juntos. /Shonen ai. Oneshot.


Notas: Tenía escrito a medias este oneshot, y en un arranque de rabia empecé a drenarme escribiendo. Así que después de terminarlo, me sentí mejor. Este oneshot tiene desniveles, pero no se asusten no son muchos x'D.

Advertencia: Lime, romance, ligerísimo angst (o eso creo) realmente eso no estaba en mis planes. Manigoldo y Albafica ya aceptan que tienen una relación.

* * *

 **Manigoldo x Albafica.**

 **E** scapada.

 **—** **x—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** iendo los principios de lo que parecía ser una larga estación calurosa, los primeros días del verano no tardaron en drenar sus estrías de sudor sobre los prados pavimentados. Logrando absorber, en cuestión de segundos, todo el puto y sucinto aire.

Caminé por las calles de Venecia, bajo aquel cielo de ceniza y ese cabronazo sol que se derramaba en una guirnalda de cobre líquido. Seguí mis pasos, fingiendo ser parte de las infinitas sombras que circulaban a mis costados, tenía que llegar temprano.

Finalmente el atardecer ya esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona, mientras dejaba sus últimas gotas de ese maldito calor para dar la entrada a mi mejor amiga.

Me había zafado de una larga y molesta lista de preguntas de esos enclenques que se hacían llamar reclutas. Puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana si deseo, ya después ajustaré las cuentas con el viejo. Obviamente soy consciente que estoy saltando a un abismo, y ya sólo me quedar rezar a la diosa a la que le protejo la concha, para que hubiera una red al fondo.

Mis pies marcaron el fin de mis pasos, cuando la fachada de lo que parecía ser el vestigio de una escalofriante iglesia, me dio la bienvenida. Pero que para mí, que era los sitios que con más frecuencia visitaba; era sólo una linda adquisición para las calles animadas de mi país.

Me introduje entre los brazos de la maleza para encontrar un cementerio de estatuas que aún la iglesia se dignaba a bendecir con el paz descanse. Empecé a dar trompicones y saltar entre las malditas lápidas, provocando que en dos ocasiones, me lastimara con alguna bendita rama que quiso saludar mi rostro.

Una interminable y hermosa corriente de maldiciones comenzó a fluir a través de mi cabeza, una más vulgar que la otra, mientras intentaba llegar a las faldas del jodido templo que ya se me hacía eterno el trayecto.

Llegué finalmente al punto que había elegido para iniciar mi espera y, una vez instalado en unos de los alféizares de una de las ventanas rotas, noté que éstas estaban disfrazadas por el moho y un perfume de putrefacción provenía del interior de la iglesia.

Aguardé en las sombras, esperando la hora acordada, siendo acompañado por algunas almas que me pasaron por el frente. Incluso hubo unas que me buscaron conversación, y por estar aburrido, no me quedó más opción que responderles.

El tiempo transcurrió a paso lento, y descubrí ciertas historias bastante deprimentes sobre esas almas en pena. La mayoría sólo me arrancaron carcajadas con excesivo volumen; ahuyentando el silencio y asustándolas. Aunque sinceramente me valía mierda, o sea, esas bichas están muertas. ¡Qué se jodan!

Siendo amparado por la oscuridad, y gracias a la espera que pareció calarse entre mis pensamientos, recuerdos ofuscases de mis historias por estos lares llegaron a mi cabeza. Ja, habían tardado. Miré a mi alrededor, advirtiendo la desolación y el acorde de crujidos que gritaban con el viento, lo bastante alto para despertar a los muertos.

Nunca le temí a la noche, al contrario, encontraba consuelo en sus horas oscuras. Simplemente, era el momento donde tenía más actividad que en el mismo día. Ya sea en la cama con cualquier persona que cubriera el estándar que tengo predeterminado. Bien, les miento, pero debo quedar bien al nombre de _los mil amantes_.

Rememorando mi pasado antes de ser santo, era la noche el momento perfecto que utilizaba para acechar y matar. Sí, esos oscuros escenarios que hacían juego con la mujer que me sonreía en lo alto con su estación menguante. Esos momentos en que las estrellas emergían con una belleza resplandeciente y me hacían sentir parte de ellas cuando el filo de mi cuchillo penetraba un cuerpo. A tan temprana edad, era considerado una amenaza; no sabía si considerarlo una bendición o todo lo contrario.

Solté un suspiro, odiaba esa parte débil de mí. Esa maldita puerta que obligo a cerrar, pero que cuando me doy vuelta, las bisagras caían como cenizas. Abriendo una rendija que siempre mantenía clausurada.

Repentinamente, otro flash más sinuoso se filtró y pisoteó esos asquerosos recuerdos. Y una silueta angulosa se cruzó por mi mente, evocando el último beso robado hace un par de semanas atrás.

 _"No te alejes_ …", le pedí.

" _Como si pudiera_ … —me había susurrado en un suspiro, cuando lo abracé por detrás, pensando en que iba a huir de mí, como hizo en momentos del antes—. _No iré a ninguna parte_."

" _Hablas como si te obligara. Y puede que así sea_ —dije entre los espacios de mis risitas, a sabiendas en todas las vallas que tuve que saltar para poder llegar a él—. _Tu sangre es…"_

" _Lo sé_ —interrumpió. Dándose vuelta, para quedar frente a mí—. _Ya incluso pareces inmune a ella…"_

Y me había sonreído a modo de aceptación. Ya no le quedaba de otra, y yo para sellar mi victoria en él, busqué juntar nuestros labios, en el proceso que desligaba una oración simplista de dos palabras de mi lengua.

Al recordar eso, mi corazón empezó a acelerar los latidos sin mi consentimiento. Me descolocó cuando empecé a sentir unos martillazos batirme dentro del pecho; como si mi alma quisiera abrirse camino y echar a correr por las plazas repletas de confeti y fuegos artificiales, cuando ya sentía la huida de mi paciencia

—¿Quién te crees para ir corriendo hasta él, sin mí? —Cualquiera que me viese hablándole a mi pecho, sabría que soy parte de la fachada arquitectónica de locos. Ya me siento como el idiota de Kardia y su afán de gritonearle a su corazón. Cosa que nunca he entendido, sé que oculta algo bajo su sonrisa y esas extrañas visitas de Acuario a su templo, pero, bah, eso no me interesa.

Toqué mi pecho, sintiendo las pulsaciones.

—Tú me necesitas, como yo a ti. —Sonreí de mi propia estupidez, riendo con escalas altisonantes—. Así que te vas a tranquilizar.

Al cabo de otros minutos, la aceleración bajó y logré controlar mi sistema cardíaco de nuevo.

—Bien.

El tiempo siguió pasando frente a mí, y ya la espera era insoportable. Empecé a dormitar en mi lugar, recostando mi cabeza en la manta de cemento que sostenía mi espalda. Dejé descansar mi brazo sobre mi rodilla alzada, y recité unas maldiciones internamente. Odiaba esperar.

Sentí un brisa rozarme los dedos y supe que eran las mismas materias flotantes con las que conversaba hace rato.

—Dime, alma en pena que no me deja en paz, ¿te gusta el olor con el que convives? Es asqueroso.

La fachada de aquel contorno que marcaba ser una persona, me miró con párpados desorbitados y huyó antes que yo le preguntara otra cosa de vital no-importancia.

—¿Hablando otra vez con los muertos? —Oí una voz salir entre un par de esqueléticos árboles a mi derecha, y giré mi cabeza al reconocerla.

Lo miré bajo las sombras de su capucha blanca, y disfruté de las líneas de su rostro al escudriñarlas.

—¿Cuánto más, planeabas hacerme esperar? —bufé con una mueca, sin provocar ningún cambio en el emisor de aquella pregunta, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí con pasos insonoros.

Una persona cuerda, hubiese huido.

Al ras de la luna, logré detallarle más el semblante gracias a los pequeños haces de luz que aún hacían de la suyas en la actual manta de oscuridad. No había duda, era él.

—Estoy llegando puntual —atisbé una maldita sonrisa arrogante. ¿No se suponía que esa era mi arma?—. No tengo la culpa que hayas llegado más temprano.

Se quitó aquella capa, que provenía de su armadura y ésta pasó a recogerse en sus manos cuando se despojó de ella. Con el fulgor de mi silueta reflejado en sus ojos, su expresión no conservaba el menor vestigio de indiferencia con el que solía mostrarse a diario.

Siempre me ha parecido hermoso, aunque ja, ja, decírselo era terminar con una rosa blanca incrustada en el pecho.

Al verlo, me di cuenta que su belleza guardaba alguna incoherente relación con el modo de cómo brillaba tan incandescente como la luna. Parecían hacer juego.

Imperturbablemente, Albafica se dedicó a mirarme, tal y como yo lo hacía, sin embargo, él parecía buscar algo que yo ignoraba por estar concentrado sólo en él. Muchos se preguntarían, cómo finalmente había logrado domar las espinas de esa rosa salvaje... Les contaría, pero tengo pereza de desviarme del tema, así que volvamos a éste, primores.

Las nubes se agrupaban en lo alto pero en un rincón de ese cielo, un cúmulo de estrellas se asomó. Quizás habían sacado las narices para contemplarlo. A pesar de tenerlo frente a mí, mi corazón seguía carne viva y jodidamente tembloroso. Cerré los ojos, intentando echarlos a patadas y a escobazos mientras les lanzaba guarradas más repulsivas que las anteriores.

Al cabo de un segundo más, esa la oscuridad se desvaneció cuando sentí que él se acercó lo suficiente para que yo sintiera el distante calor que me propiciaba.

—No quiero adivinar en qué es lo que piensas. —Le sonreí sin responder, y él no tardó en darme un reflejo en sus labios, pero negó con la cabeza—. Las estás dejando entrar.

Era claro que sabía en qué estaba pensando. No había secretos entre nosotros, y entre los ratos que habíamos convivido gracias al tercer personaje que logró enlazarnos cuan nudo, nos conocimos lo suficiente para abarcar la adivinación de lo que significaba esa franja de recuerdos que se deslizaba por mi cabeza.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Habla quien se exilia en su templo por las mismas memorias de su pasado. —refuté.

—Al menos yo, tengo la prueba circulando _por mis venas_ y, aún así, heme aquí. —Se cruzó de brazos, señal que lo había hecho molestar.

Chasqueé la lengua, tomando una de sus mano y no obtuve una replicación de "No, no toques. Aléjate. No, no, es peligroso. Basta…", y les digo que estoy resumiendo de todas las que me decía. Mantuve una mueca un rato más, que al parecer, le causaba cierta gracia, porque no dejaba de mirarme con una expresión legible.

Se acercó a mí, lean bien, señores, "se acercó", y yo le tomé de las caderas, sentándolo junto a mí en el alféizar. El tiempo se detuvo, cuando nos aproximamos y nuestros labios se dijeron se rozaron.

Teniéndolo en esa posición, lo abracé con cuidado aún contorneando sus delicadas comisuras, ladeando la cabeza en un compás sincronizado. Sentí una caricia en mi hombro, y al percibir ese aroma tan único, supe que era él. Nos alejamos lentamente, y sin abrir los ojos, sonreímos.

—Hola, Alba-chan.

—Hola, Manigoldo —saludó en tono conciliador, alcanzando mi mejilla y dejando un roce corto.

Le sonreí y besé la de él, a milímetros de su boca. Lo sentí temblar, cuando me di mi tiempo en alejarme.

—Oye, alma pelada —Giré mi cabeza a la masa gaseosa que se ocultaba en el interior de la asquerosa iglesia—. Es él de quién de conté —Le guiñé el ojo, y pude notar como me sonrió.

Escuché lo que pareció ser el espectro de una diminuta risa, y cuando devolví mi cabeza, Albafica me miraba sugestivo.

—¿Me puedes poner al día? —Mierda, que hermoso.

Parpadeé estático. Últimamente ese hombre era un poco más suelto con sus emociones. Eso me satisface, realmente.

—Confesábamos los desamores, ya sabes —le respondí, ensanchando los bordes de mi suculenta boca—. Y ella me preguntó si yo tenía una persona especial, y creo que si hablamos de sentimentalismo, ese eres tú.

—Ah, crees —subrayó, entrecerrando los ojos—. Pensé que eras un hombre de _mil amores._ Y conocías perfectamente esa palabra _._

—¡¿Dónde oíste eso?! —La saliva se me trancó en la garganta, y me abstuve de alzar la voz a otra escala mayor.

—Por ahí —Torció una de sus comisuras ligeramente, mirándome como un depredador que ya tenía entre sus garras a su presa. Empecé a sudar frío.

 _Alerta. Alerta. Alerta._ Empezó a sisearme esa piche alma que había molestado hace rato.

¡Ya me las pagarás!

Albafica me observaba con una inusual confianza, que me estaba alborotando los pensamientos.

—¿En qué piensas? —Ladeó la cabeza como si se regodeara al mostrar sus cosmillos.

—Nada relevante —carraspeé, escupiendo a un lado. Si tenía suerte, arrojaría allí mi inquietud.

Él se cruzó de brazos, recostándose en el umbral de la ventana.

—No me mientas.

—¿Mentirte a ti? ¿A ti? —Jugué con el tono de mi voz, y en ese momento, me pareció ver un tic en el ojo en el rostro de mi compañero. Se voltearon las cartas, señores—. Yo no podría mentirte, Alba-chan. Siempre me descubres.

Produciendo un pequeño sonido gutural, descruzó los brazos y se _acercó_ a mí —debo presumir esa letra ja, ja—, mezclando nuestros alientos.

—Responde como es debido. —exigió.

—Me preguntaste en qué pensaba y yo te dije en nada relevante. No te he mentido. —respondí, sonriendo—. Tienes que aprender a hacerme las preguntas correctas, para poder recibir las respuestas adecuadas.

Los labios se le extendieron y, en ese momento supe que venía la explosión de galaxias. Reprimiendo un suspiro, se desajustó el pañuelo con una de sus mano libres y finalmente, habló:

—Entonces, ¿desde cuándo te dicen ese _apodo_ en el bar de la esquina y los que le siguen? —indagó, mientras me apartaba de la cara un mechón de cabello enmarañado. Me acorraló, perfecto. Muerto, gente. Monólogo incompleto, vayan a la siguiente página—. ¿Quieres que te diga cada bar, en donde lo oí? ¿O prefieres saber las bocas de donde la escuché?

Me pareció advertir que la voz de Albafica en ese momento, tenía un matiz irónico compaginado en las mismas líneas que danzaba el mío. Modulando cada palabra que transmitían espinas, que pretendían pinchar a éste inocente e indefenso globo.

—Hace tiempo. Era soltero en ese entonces —respondí, blandiendo una sonrisa sardónica. Obviamente éste globo podía esquivar espinas venenosas… que mataban… inhabilitaban, paralizaban, desangraban…

 _Huye, Manigoldo..._

No, gracias, correr significa convertirme en una diana.

Un silencio fue la respuesta. No era una mentira, si solía pasarme por esos bares, sin embargo, la multitud de mujeres que aclamaban mis servicios me aburrieron. Tenía al santo más hermoso del Santuario para mí. No necesitaba más.

Finalmente, Albafica picó el anzuelo, o eso me hizo creer, y se levantó de la ventana.

—Soltero —repitió, mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír. Se giró y su cabello danzó en el aire, robándome por unos estáticos segundos el aliento.

 _Cierre la boca, Manigoldo._

¡Como si pudiera!

—¿Sabes? Es divertido ver esta faceta de ti. —Supremamente, después de dos largos silencios, se dejó sonreír, y el brillo de sus labios pareció coincidir con las pocas estrellas que nos miraban desde arriba.

Rompí en una carcajada a los segundos siguientes, e imité su acto dejando la ventana atrás.

—Ya parece tu deporte favorito.

Me acerqué a él, viendo como ya había metido sus manos en los bolsillos de su casaca, y una vez que acorté la distancia, lo envolví tal cual en mis brazos.

—En esta noche, sólo tengo un deseo —le susurré al oído, y sin esperar respuesta, finalicé—: Quiero que mantengas la luz brillante en tu rostro.

Diminutos puntos en dorado empezaron a flotar a nuestro alrededor, balanceándose entre las lápidas iluminando tenuemente el lugar. Observé las luciérnagas, mientras la mudez se llevó las palabras de Albafica, quien permanecía con el rostro enterrado en la tela de mi hombro.

—Otra vez con eso… —señaló, alejándose y noté un inusual brillo que se escondía en sus ojos—. Entonces, quiero que, sin importar la circunstancia, sigue manteniendo tu sonrisa.

Le sonreí nuevamente, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor al reconocer el peso que conllevaban esas palabras. No quería pensar que eso era una despedida, quería pensar que casi lo había amenazado para escaparnos y estar un rato a solas.

—No me recrimines después, si sigo encantando a las piedras —intenté quitarle importancia al asunto, y Albafica me sonrió sutilmente, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sé lo que digo. —finalizó y nuestra conversación no se extendió más, para cuando hizo un simple movimiento la cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** alimos del cementerio después de un par de besos cortos, fusionándonos al flujo regular de personas que se dispersaban entre los bailes y marea de acróbatas. ¿Es que no se cansan? Mierda. Ya veo porque sigo amando las fiestas.

Las calles aún languidecían entre vapores serenos cuando salimos de la fantasmagórica iglesia. Nos aventuramos bajo la arcada de un puente que prometía ser una bóveda de niebla, donde siguiendo aquel camino angosto, más cicatriz que calle, nos perdimos en ella olvidando el re luz que se perdió a nuestras espaldas.

Adivinando en nuestros pasos, el esqueleto del viejo hotel se alzó frente a nuestros ojos. Aquel cadáver de arquitectura que amenazaba con desmoronarse tarde o temprano. Pero a nosotros poco nos importaba. Un derrumbe, era como un puntapié en el maldito dedo meñique.

No tardábamos en encontrar la habitación que una vez habíamos ocupado, en aquella misión contra los extintos santos negros.

Al cruzar el marco de la puerta, empecé a saltar sobre la basura y cajas de cargamento abandonadas. Recorrí con pasos perezosos la maltratada estancia y pausé mis pasos al escuchar como mi compañero pasaba seguro a la puerta. Aunque con un suspiro esa mierda se vendría abajo, pero bueno, Albafica seguía siendo quisquilloso con sus cosas. Había dejado su pandora box a un lado de la mía, con más cuidado que yo, cabe resaltar. Que en cambio a él, la arrojé agrietando la madera; amenazando con crear otra fisura en ella.

Me senté nuevamente en el marco de la ventana, girando mi vista al muro desmoronado que una vez Alba-chan había hecho trizas encontrando a la mocosa de mierda. Aun recuerdo ese momento, menos mal y no hacíamos nada malo. En ese entonces, Albafica era experto en esquivar mis cortejos. ¿Pero después…? Sonreí maliciosamente. Sí, sí, ya después les contaré eso y mi primer envenenamiento. Sólo fue una dosis, y si con ello lo tuve entre mis brazos... Créanme que valió cada puto segundo en la que vomitaba cada cinco de tres comidas.

Volviendo a la realidad del momento, noté como algunos pétalos tiesos estaban mezclándose con los escombros; y su color tan negro como la noche, hacían que resaltaran a simple vista.

Me agazapé para recoger unos de los pétalos, y me sorprendí al notar que aún tenían soltura. Como si se fueran desplumado en mis manos, en este momento. No es que sea el término que deba usar, pero jodas, ustedes me entendieron. Porque usar ese _desflorar,_ o sea, ¿qué vergas? Prefiero la que usé. Además yo estoy escribiendo esta mierda y yo decido que frase me gusta o no.

En fin, mantuve a esa pequeña hojilla en mi palma, y levanté la vista buscando a mi compañero. Que con su típica serenidad empezó a esquivar los obstáculos pasivamente, con esa mirada magnética que me atraía como un bochornoso metal. Una de sus manos seguía resguardada en uno de sus bolsillos, y al verle, me sacó una sonrisa.

Miré de reojo por la ventana, observando como la actividad empezaba a ceder en las calles. Por fin, maldita sea. Ya veo porque el viejo se exaspera conmigo cuando me escapo todos los fines de semanas con Kardia. Aunque el veterano de guerra debía tener mayor apremio y tenor, pero yo soy quién está relatando así que deben estar de mi lado.

Con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, el sonido de sus pasos me avisó que ya estaba frente a mí. Volví mi vista a él, y advertí que había tomado mi mano provocando que abriera el puño.

El pétalo se mostró.

Lo observamos por un momento, como unos idiotas si debo mencionar, y él extendió un poco los labios, alzando la vista.

¿En qué estaría pensando?

Sin tiempo de preguntarle, deslizó sus manos por mis hombros; susurrándome unas palabras en el borde del oído, que no tardaron en alborotarme cada poro plastificado en mi piel. Lo estreché en mis brazos, dejando caer el pétalo cuando le acerqué lentamente hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron.

—Tanto tiempo —maldije en silencio. Recordando cuán difícil me era estar con él. Desde la sociedad del santuario, como luchar contras sus advertencias del demonio y su jodida sangre.

Sentí su perfume de rosas subirme a las fosas nasales y bajarme al estómago, provocando que cerrara los ojos recordando lo reconfortante y acogedora que era su presencia. No había muros con los que me noqueara y me rompiera la nariz, que ya era prácticamente de acero.

Debió de adivinar mis pensamientos en la sonrisa, porque sin limitarse a esconderse bajo su muro de orgullo, se dio el lujo de otorgarme un beso a la mejilla. Agradecí su muestra de afecto y, como pago, busqué sus labios dándole una probadita. Necesitaba cerciorarme que el manjar que gozaba en ellos aún conservaba su exquisito sabor.

Él había cerrado los ojos, dejándose llevar en la nube donde le estaba montando. Sus manos cayeron en mis codos, cuando yo seguía empujándole hacía mí por las caderas hundiéndonos es la pasión que nos abordaba. Un agradable sonido se escapó de su garganta y sonreí internamente.

—Creí que este momento nunca llegaría. —musité.

—Manig… —intentó hablar, pero me tragué la continuidad de esas palabras en otro extenso beso.

—Después hablamos —interrumpí, besándole la frente y regresar al abismo de aquella boca que tanto había echado de menos.

Nos volvimos a besar profundamente, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica bajarme al estómago cuando Albafica aceptó mi lengua en su cavidad. Me aferré a su cuerpo como una prensa, abrazándolo con fuerza y colando mi lengua hacia aquel ducto que, con timidez, me daba la bienvenida. Le tomé una de las manos, aligerando el agarre que le tenía impuesto y la guié detrás de mi espalda.

Me sujetó con fuerza, acercándome a él, como nunca lo había hecho. Lo sentí temblar entre mis labios, y sus piernas parecían querer ceder en mis brazos cuando una dulzura desenfrenada amenazó con dejarnos en el suelo, gimiendo el nombre del otro.

Le acaricié el pecho con ambas manos, sintiendo ese ajustado pañuelo envolverse en su cuello, la finura de la tela, la delicadeza de los botones; dándome de ansias de querer abrirlos. Pero me contuve, posando mis manos en su cintura y descendí hasta un poco más arriba de su carnosidad trasera.

Las manos me hormigueaban por bajarlas un poco más, y quizás darle un pequeño estrujón. Es que… ¡Athena, por tu concha sagrada! ¡Son tan voluptuosas que provoca morderlas!

Sentí una presión en mi muñeca, y abriendo un ojo, noté que Albafica descendía mi mano hasta la zona que me había cohibido.

¡Yey! ¡Te amo, Albafica!

Sonriendo ambos en el beso que no parecía cortarse ni con la excálibur de la cabra de El Cid, presioné una de sus pompositos cachetes y luego los dos. Sentí como la piel de Albafica clamó en su cuerpo, y respiró cortamente sobre mi boca.

Sólo quería una apretadita y ya estoy satisfecho. Aunque fue tanto el placer que sentimos con ese roce que nuestros cuerpos temblaron, y que no tardaron en volver a hacerlo, cuando empecé a acariciar sus hombros y echarle el cabello hacia atrás.

Desgraciadamente ninguno de los dos ha adoptado la habilidad de retener una gran cantidad de tiempo el aire en los pulmones, así que nos tocó separarnos cuando fue el oxígeno quien dictó el tiempo que duraría nuestros labios fusionados.

Abrí mis ojos y los de él se fueron abriendo lentamente. Me sonrió y, maldita sea, no sé cómo puedo contener mi deseo de querer desgarrar su ropa y tomarle en aquel lugar. Supuse que Albafica también lo deseaba, porque tal y como los años le habían enseñado, me abrió la camisa queriendo tocar la piel de mi pecho. Dejando un delicado beso en mi cuello, mientras sus manos se paseaban por mis pectorales. Parecía verificar que no hubiera un olor acompañante oculto bajo mis telas que alerten sus sentidos asesinos. Pero, ¿quién patológicamente consiente, sería infiel a un hueso que fue tan difícil de roer? Donde casi perdí la dentadura en el camino.

—¿No te molesta mi olor a muerte? —inquirí de repente, observando como aquellos roces en mi pecho me despertaban cada vez más.

—Me atrae… —me respondió—, como ese enigma que te rodea.

Me tomó hasta la última gota de la voluntad y un jodido instinto de conservación, para evitar que la sorpresa se controlase en mi rostro y abrí la boca casi al instante. Por favor, díganme que ustedes leyeron eso, verdad. ¡No crean que lo invente, en verdad, me dijo eso!

—A… Alba —tartamudeé, incapaz de creer lo que me había dicho—, ¿hablas en serio? —Además del hecho que está siendo él, quien está abriendo mi ropa.

Aunque creo que con eso lo hice enojar. En segundos rápidos, alzó una ceja incrédula y detuvo el viaje de sus manos.

—¿Acaso crees que soporto todo de ti, sólo por placer? —Se cruzó de brazos, viéndole que en verdad, lo hice enojar.

Oigan, es inevitable, se me da espontáneo.

—Yo qué mierdas sé. Somos hombres, tenemos más hormonas que cerebro —refuté alzando las manos—. O sea, a duras y te saco una sonrisa, Alba-chan, es lógico que dude a veces. Tu rostro antes parecía de piedra, me tocó buscar un martillo y una estaca para trazarte una sonrisa.

No me replicó, si no que suspiró cansadamente llevando las manos en la cintura en forma de jarra. Extendí los bordes de mis labios sosteniéndome de mis rodillas con las manos.

—¿Te molesté? —le pregunté cuando el silencio se me hizo exasperantemente largo—. Si es el caso deberías felicitarme.

—¿Por qué? —Abrió los ojos con una mirada asediada.

—Se me da natural. —Reí porque no sabía que más hacer, y por la suerte de Athena que me besó el culo, logré hacerle sonreír de nuevo.

—Lamentablemente, cierto. —admitió, acercándose y rodear mi cuello con sus brazos.

Lo recibí entre mis brazos, y reanudamos el contacto.

—No pretendas que puedo ser como tú en ese aspecto —añadió cuando nuestros labios se barrieron imperceptiblemente—. Sólo te envenenaría.

—Sólo lo haces cuando te cansas de mí —Enseñé mis dientes cuando amplié mis labios, y cerré mis ojos—. Ya no eres peligros…

—Lo soy. —interrumpió—. Y no he dejado de serlo, Manigoldo, el veneno forma parte mí. Que a ti te guste jugar con la muerte, es otra razón que no voy a discutir —cuestionó. Se llevó una mano sobre el corazón y cerró los ojos para dar mayor énfasis—. No puedo ignorarla del todo. Lo sabes.

—Forma parte de tu interior —corregí, poniéndome repentinamente serio—. No exterior.

Le aparté la mano del pecho, y con la otra le removí unos de los largos pilares celestes que le bajaban por el rostro.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a soportar todo eso, Albafica —destaqué, dejándole un roce en el pómulo con la yema de mis dedos—. Significas mucho para mí.

Albafica suspiró cerrando los ojos, recargando su cara en mi hombro. Esas palabras parecieron flotar con repercusión en su oído, provocando que su estómago se encogiera.

—Athena, ¿qué hice para que me castigaras con el amor de éste idiota? —Mezclado con tono diferente al que había usado, eso último se desparramó en mi oído. Dándome una sensación de cosquillas, al igual que hacía su cabello en mi mejilla.

Reí desaforadamente, y dejé que se repusiera él mismo.

—Gracias, yo también fui castigado contigo —solté en son de burla—. Los dioses me libren de este amor.

Eso bastó para que volviera a hacer a él, y no se inmutó de su posición que fue suficiente para que me diera una idea cuando noté el camino libre en la curvatura de su cuello.

Me acerqué y dejé un largo pasaje de besos suaves en esa pendiente, escuchándole suspirar mi nombre en mi oído. Ambos sabíamos que eso estaba mal, que habían otras cosas en juego pero aún así, no desistíamos de nuestros actos. Él ladeó la cabeza, dándome más espacio en saborear su piel, aquella que tanto me cohibía y, hoy, ya es totalmente mía.

—Ya tres años de nuestro primer encuentro en esta misma habitación.

Asintió, recordando cuando habíamos tenido aquella misión, la primera tarea, de muchas misiones juntos.

—No podemos hacerlo aquí —recapacitó, y me detuvo las manos, dudoso de sus propias palabras. Pero detenernos en este momento, fue el punto rojo que yo había ignorado.

—¿Y para qué vinimos para acá, entonces? —repliqué en una mueca.

Albafica se lo pensó un momento y luego meneó la cabeza, como si se regañara internamente.

—Para recordar las raíces de nuestras relación. —concretó, concentrando su atención en mi cara, notando la petrificación que me había congelado la mueca—. La guerra santa está pisándonos los talones. Según los oráculos, todo empezará este mes. Y ya fuentes fiables alegan que hay una extraña energía reuniéndose aquí, en Italia. Pronto el encuartelamiento será inminente y, ambos sabemos que una vez que todo empiece, estar juntos será imposible.

 _Touché._ No respondí y bajé la mirada. Mierda, Albafica tenía un porqué primitivo desde un principio, y yo, pensando en mariposas cogiendo en pleno vuelo. Ya parezco un niño precoz.

Posó sus manos bajo mi cuello y acercándose con sigilo, ignorando las advertencias que ya permanecían cautivas en las mazmorras de su ser cuando estaba conmigo, me besó la frente. Coincidí mi mirada con él y torcí una sonrisa pequeña.

La guerra santa… qué lamentable. Juro que si ambos sobrevivimos, me lo llevaré lejos… y viviremos aquí, en Venecia.

—Mucho mejor —Sonrió sin separar los labios.

—¿Cuánto más? —Alcé una ceja con una pizca de malicia, relamiéndome los labios. Acción que obviamente sé, que le soltaban las amarras que lo ataban. Y claro que se dio cuenta, porque cerró los ojos dejando salir una gran porción de aire.

—Después de esta misión, al menos. —consideró finalmente, abrazando mis labios con su aliento—. Si eres paciente, podremos hacer lo que tú quieras después de cumplir con nuestras obligaciones.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —repetí entusiasmado y mi lado travieso culebreó en mi interior. Obviamente al ser consciente de lo que había dicho, volvió a sonreír con más malicia. Retrocediendo hasta donde su orgullo le permitió.

—Con ciertas cláusulas. —añadió, bien que sabía que podía ser creativo en las líneas que me restringían el derecho sobre él.

—¿Cuáles? —pregunté al momento.

—Las diré cuando tú digas las tuyas —Y, obviamente, solté una gigantesca carcajada golpeándome la rodilla.

Albafica sonrió despóticamente, y afirmó sus pensamientos con mis acciones. Me conocía muy bien.

Esbocé otra sonrisa y quise morderme la lengua para verificar que estaba despierto, y no era otra noche de malditos sueños, que sólo verificaban cuánto le quería a mi lado. Verlo reír, conversar tranquilamente. Mierda, todo era real.

Se sorprendió de mi gesto, y eso provocó que mi sonrisa me cerrara la puerta en la cara cuando se esfumó.

—No es que no piense en ello, Albafica. —le dije algo nostálgico—. Yo también he compartido la inquietud de la guerra santa. He orado con que esos malditos oráculos se equivoquen y sólo sea una coincidencia. —Suspiré cerrando los ojos. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Se supone que hace unos años atrás, ese tema me emocionaba. Me entrené para ella, juré entrar en ella y matar al dios de mierda, pero ahora, sólo deseaba que no apareciera—. Sólo quiero… —No, no puedo decirle eso—. Lo que pretendo decir, es que quiero estar contigo cada vez que se pueda. Sólo eso. Y si la guerra santa explota y sobrevivimos… —Había mediocremente una énfasis escondida en la última palabra. No soy pendejo, tampoco—, quiero nos vayamos lejos del Santuario y vivir como personas normales.

Lo dije, por fin. Sé que él me replicará, diciendo que debía seguir cumpliendo su deber y demás cháchara pero, al menos, quería que supiera mi aspiración futura. En el caso que eso pasara.

Volví a sonreír, mientras sospesaba las distintas posibilidades de su reacción.

—¿A… dónde te gustaría ir? —Con una inesperada pregunta, abordó el tema. A penas y logré escucharlo. Regresé mi vista a él, y parecía frotarse el hombro con una extraña desviación de sus pensamientos.

No me esperaba que en verdad lo considerara, él era uno de los más devotos a la orden. Eso fue suficiente para que abriera un caudal de emoción dentro de mí. Después de todo, podría hacer mi vida, vivirla, sin tener que entregársela a una deidad.

—Aquí, en nuestras raíces —Cogí su mano y me la llevé a los labios.

El beso provocó que una oleada de calor ascendiera por su brazo que acabó por estallar en sus mejillas. Ese gesto en la mano, antes me fuera costado un ojo morado. Pero vean, miren la belleza de como los tiempos cambian.

Él giró el dorso de su mano, y dejó una caricia en mi rostro. Alcé mi atención y noté que el desvió la suya, tratando que no leyera lo que sus ojos ocultaban.

—Quizás.

Sonreí.

—Esperemos que así sea. —suspiré.

Sin poder evitarlo, Albafica no logró ocultar su sonrisa mientras un ligero arrebol volvía a asomarse en sus mejillas y su voz rebotó en las paredes:

—Esperemos. —expresó a media voz.

Me gustaba lo abierto que se había vuelto conmigo. Se giró dándome la espalda, deleitándose en su posición favorita cuando le abracé por detrás sin dejar aberturas de ningún tipo. Mi aliento le acarició el cuello, y mis brazos le rodearon enteramente. Lo escuché suspirar, y al segundo siguiente rozó con tacto imperceptible mis manos.

Por un momento, ambos contemplamos el charco de luz de luna que se formaba en el suelo. Llenando los huecos polvorientos entre las hileras de madera astillada dando paso a un tono entre plateado y azulado que nos hacía sentir, como si nos hubiésemos quedado congelados en un momento eterno. Abrazados mutuamente.

Fue Albafica quien rompió el silencio, abriendo sus labios y dejando salir susurros a penas audibles.

—Qué irresponsable. Has pensando en escarparte desde el comienzo.

Me reí lacónicamente.

—Sólo aseguro mi futuro contigo —Recosté mi frente en su hombro y, ahora fui yo, quien suspiró. El tema nos apagaba y nuestra cercanía nos encendía.

Sentí como giró su cabeza, buscando en mi mirada la puerta para que yo también dejara salir mis preocupaciones, pero sólo negué con la cabeza. Obviamente habíamos aprendido a leer nuestras largas oraciones escritas en los ojos, y ya después de eso, nuestras conversaciones pasaron a ser mudas, llegando a ser una gran charla entre gestos y sonrisas.

—Gracias por cada momento, incluso los momentos de las putas fiebres —dije, rozando mis palabras contra su piel—. Estoy satisfecho.

Girándose nuevamente, se acercó a mi cuello dejando descansar su rostro en mi hombro, y nuestras manos después de enlazarse, se mantuvieron estáticas.

—No creo que comparta el sentimiento de la conformidad de tu acoso. —respondió con la sutilidad de una ufana curva en su boca. Se alejó de mí lentamente haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran y, finalmente, después del acercamiento inminente, nuestros labios prosiguieron la charla—. Veo muchas palabras escondidas detrás de tus palabras —afirmó después de robarme el aliento y, en consecuencia, empezáramos a jadear un poco. Sin mencionar del tono rojizo que vistió la piel que nos cubría las comisuras, de tanto saborearnos cuan caníbales.

—Lo sabes —Le guiñé el ojo, y él se limitó a cerrar los ojos con lentitud.

—Ya estamos aquí —Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, al tiempo que dejaba descansar las manos en sus jodidas, y méndigamente estrictas caderas—. Desviarnos del camino para venir a este lugar, escapándonos de nuestras tareas, asumiendo una irresponsabilidad que me pesará en la consciencia, es algo que lógicamente nos meterá en problemas. Así que hagamos que esto, valga la riña del Patriarca.

—¿Crees que el viejo se entere?

—"Patriarca" —corrigió ya como una costumbre labrada de práctica—. El Patriarca sabe todo, Manigoldo.

—No todo —Una risa suave salió de mis labios. Le acaricié el cabello que se le desparramaba en los hombros y, no tuvo tiempo de prepararse a sí mismo cuando la atraje hacia mí, envolviendo mis brazos con fuerza alrededor de él.

—Yo creo que sí. —Suspiró.

Estando en sus brazos, el recuerdo de nuestros recientes besos en esta misma sala derivó en mis pensamientos. Sí, valía la pena estar aquí, con él, después de todo. No me importaba no hacer nada, si sólo podíamos estar así, abrazados, como ahora. El deseo de que nunca se detuviera rugió a través de mí, dejando mis articulaciones temblando cuando se aferraron más a él. Albafica me devolvió la cercanía y hundió su cara en mi cuello, apretando la tela que bajaba en mi espalda.

Me encantaba en como nuestras respuestas eran encajadas cuando estábamos solos. Verificando ese hecho, cuando la distancia fue sólo la mitad de un centímetro, cerrando los párpados sincrónicamente al igual que nuestras bocas enlazándose.

Al parecer, ambos pensábamos lo mismo. Queríamos estar más tiempo juntos. Queríamos sentirnos. Y si era nuestra última vez, que fuera inolvidable.

Nos separamos unos segundos, antes de volver a ladear nuestras cabezas en el ya impulso mecánico de nuestros cuerpos, cuando atendimos nuestro propio deseo. Nuestra piel, roces, caricias, se transformaron en una melodía nueva para los dos. Porque cuando estábamos juntos, no tardábamos en descubrir algo nuevo de otro.

Mis dedos empezaron a recorrerle las finas hebras celestes, mientras él recorría mi rostro con ahínco, descendiendo a mi cintura y yendo a mi espalda con sus manos; provocándome una maraña de corrientes eléctricas en todo el cuerpo. Despertando cada sentido dormido, y activarlos de forma tan audaz, que pareciera que tuviera un enemigo frente a mí.

—No puedo creer que hayamos tardado tanto en llegar a esto —musité ansioso de querer seguir besándolo hasta deshidratarlo y, a su vez, hidratarlo. Fuente de vida y muerte.

—Mi maestro solía decir que todo lo que tiene que llegar, llegará —siseó, viéndome en el reflejo de sus pupilas.

—Tu viejo también era chingón —Me acerqué y volví a fusionar nuestros rostros. La respuesta fue frágil y luego apasionada. Nos devolvimos cada caricia, cada beso, cada roce. Abriendo ligeramente nuestras gabardinas cuando el calor empezaba a pegarse en nuestras pieles.

Albafica se puso la mano libre en su vientre y cerró los ojos para dar mayor apremio a sus palabras. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios y me pareció sentir como escondió una sonrisilla de suficiencia entre los pliegues de la ropa que cubrían mi cuello.

—Manigoldo… cambié de opinión —Se alejó, y empezó a empujarme hacia atrás, librándose del arrinconamiento e ir retrocediendo lentamente.

Hasta que el único mueble que aún se mantenía vivo, y que, decoraba la estancia con fines lucros de ser el aborto de la iglesia anterior. El borde de madera detuvo mis rodillas, hasta hacerme caer en sus almohadones.

—¿Respeto a qué?

La verdad sus acciones siempre son diferentes a las que quisiera imaginarme, así que nunca está de más preguntar. Pero al ver como se había sentado en mis piernas y empezado a desabotonarse la gabardina dejándome ver como bajo esa tela, se asomaba una piel mortalmente blanca, creo que sin duda quiero adivinarlo.

—No te hagas el inocente —Y finalmente abordó mis labios, mientras mis manos se posaron en sus hombros quitándole lentamente la prenda de ropa—. Porque nunca los has sido. —finalizó en el borde mi mandíbula. Separó los labios y sonrió, y sus manos me empujaron hacia atrás, hasta posicionarse sobre mi pelvis.

Al cuerno las consecuencias. Me las ingeniaré para seguir sobreviviendo ante su sangre y proclamar mi superioridad ante ella; siempre encontraré el modo de estar con él.

Reí en tono sarcástico y tomé sus caderas para dirigir la dirección. Colocando con cuidado su cabeza en el brazo del mueble, demandando mi posición entre sus piernas.

Empecé a desabotonar también su camisa, mientras él terminaba de hacer lo mismo con la mía.

—Detalles menores —Sonreí como un niño, donde su gesto me transmitió la ternura que sintió. Extendiendo su mano para acariciarme la mejilla y atraerme más a él.

—Si sabes que puedo cambiar de opinión si sigues hablando, ¿verdad?

—¿Ahora me amenazas? —Fingí sorpresa—. No eras tú, él que decía: "Aléjate de mí", ¿Y ahora me exiges acercamiento? Debes considerar que tus cambios de opiniones, humor, y todo lo demás desconciertan a cualquiera.

—Sólo a ti —Y con la mano en mi cuello, calló sus palabras, besándome como yo le había enseñado—. Sólo a ti te quiero cerca.

—Ja, quién diría que coincidimos en algo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Notas finales: Hice énfasis en la personalidad serena de Albafica, y bueno, su escapada fue en el lugar donde comenzó todo en el gaiden de Mani. No es del todo angst, pero si tiene sus gotillas. Me pareció que añadir el lemon al final sería un poco forzado, y era mejor dejarlo como lime. Me divertí al escribir en pov de Mani, amo a ese hombre jaja

Muchos se sorprenderían de la actitud medio romanticona y libre que impuse en Albafica, pero quise destacar en este fic una relación "casi" estable entre ellos. Además, considerando como ese hombre se preocupa por los demás y es tan enteramente dulce en algunas escenas de sus apariciones, supuse que podríamos tomar eso como un punto a favor.

Sigan pacientes con las actualizaciones y no me golpeen. Todos me han expresado su dolor por mi tardanza, y no saben cómo me tortura eso D: pero yo estudio dos carreras en una e imagínense como sufro.

 **H** asta la próxima, gentecilla.


End file.
